Christmas Morning
by BackToBlonde
Summary: Just a small oneshot because I felt Christmassy, and it's Christmas eve!


**Hiya, just a small Christmas one-shot. I finally started feeling all Christmassy about an hour ago so I thought, why not?**

**And yeah, this happens to me every Christmas :D**

**

* * *

**

Beckett Fowl raced down the draughty hall, followed closely by his twin brother. He was going to win! He would do it! He skidded round a corner, bunching up the carpet as he did so, but kept on running. The oak door was in plain sight now.

Myles gave one last attempt to stop his brother. He put on a final burst of speed and lunged for the four-year old's dressing gown tie. Nooo! He'd missed! The tie lurched out of reach and Myles stumbled, slipped and fell. He would never beat his brother now. Curse his physical ineptitude!

Beckett was at the door. He grabbed the handle, twisting it furiously and launching himself into the bedroom.

"MUMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Bounding into the darkened room, he rushed over to the window and pulled open the curtains, sending a chink of moonlight across the vine-patterned floor and up to his parents' bed. It revealed that the two occupants were still fast asleep beneath the covers. Beckett was surprised. His yell had almost been loud enough to rattle the windows in their frames.

"Mummy? Daddy? Are you awake?" he hurried over and clambered up onto the monstrous bed. It was a huge, four-poster construction that stood almost a metre off the ground, and because of this, Beckett had to carefully pull himself up by the arms. It took three tries before he got up. In the doorway, a dejected Myles smirked at the sight.

Beckett crawled the length of the bed, stopping at the two lumps under the sheets that were his parents. He prodded one gingerly. No reaction.

"Mummy?" Still no response.

He prodded the other lump quite a bit harder. "Daddy?" It didn't even shift. The small boy sat up straight and looked round at his brother, a confused expression on his face.

Myles lounged against the doorframe, arms crossed. "They're _pretending_ simpletoon."

"Oh." Beckett glanced back at his parents, and then motioned for Myles to join him. "Help me!" he mouthed.

Myles scowled. "No, you won. That means you get to wake them up."

"Well, I want you to help."

Myles sighed, putting on a show of exasperation. Inside however, he was singing. He loved this bit. He flicked on the light, then joined his brother on the bed and stood up. Beckett also got to his feet.

"On three." whispered Myles. "One, two, three!"

Simultaneously, they leapt up into the air, crashing down on Angeline and Artemis senior with all the force they could muster.

"WAKE UP!"

Angeline was the first to appear, shielding her eyes from the harsh electric light. She blinked groggily and peered at her sons. "What time is it?" she croaked.

"Christmas-time!" Beckett sang, jumping up and down happily.

"Its 5:30am mum." Myles sighed.

Beckett's jumping was now shaking the entire bed. "Can we open presents now? pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Angeline groaned and shook the lump beside her. "Timmy. They want presents."

The ex-head of the Fowl Empire didn't even bother moving. His voice sounded muffled from beneath the duvet as he replied.

"Its too early. Make them go back to bed."

"Ah, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon dear." His wife replied, eyeing her sons as one bounced uncontrollably and the other attempted to retain his balance, grinning excitedly at her all the while.

"Ugh." Artemis senior wasn't awake enough for coherent sentences. "Tell them to go wake their brother."

Angeline turned to the boys, smiling a little conspiringly. "You heard the man, go wake Arty and then you can go get presents."

"Ooh!" Beckett cried in excitement. "We forgot about him!" he turned to Myles. "First one there gets to wake him!"

With that, they were off like arrows, running as fast as they could towards the west wing off the house.

"ARTY! ARTY! ARTY!"

Far away, in a darkened bedroom, Artemis Fowl II sighed at the sound of the advancing cries and buried his head in his covers, bracing himself for the inevitable attack.

He groaned blearily. _Every single Christmas…_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if it's not that great. I'm dead tired at the moment but too excited to sleep! **

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**~Katy x**


End file.
